Snarf's wonderful life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Snarf starts to feel unimportant he doesn't feel like he important. He had been messing up a lot lately and it get's worse. When Lion-o goes out sick and almost gets hurt protecting the unicorns he feels even worse. Now he goes out and wishes he was never born. An angel shows him what life would be like if he was never born.


It was the start of chilly winter day and Snarf had a series of mistakes and accidents for the past couple of days. "What's with me, I can't do anything right lately," Snarf said.

"Don't worry Snarf you just aren't on the ball but soon you will get back on your game," Bengali said.

"I hope you're right Bengali," Snarf said.

"I know I'm right, I have off days in row too, I remember sometimes on Thundera I would be so off I could do my job properly ruined several good sheets of metal." Bengali said.

"I have off days too, I sometimes get so frazzle I can't find what herbs I need for what and make a big mistake." Pumyra said.

"We all can have off days several times in row Snarf, it's normal." Lynx-o said.

"Yes well I feel like if this keeps up I will really mess up." Snarf said. "Sometimes I feel so unimportant." he said.

"We can all feel that way Snarf," Pumyra said.

"Yes we all can feel unimportant but remember everyone is important. Everyone has there part to play now only if the mutants can learn that maybe then they will give us run for our money," Panthro said.

"I sure hope so, I'm also thinking about Lion-o he didn't seem up to snuff this morning but went out anyway I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble." Snarf said.

"If Lion-o gets into any trouble we'll see the cat signal." Tygra said.

"Okay," Snarf said.

Meanwhile Lion-o was trying to protect the unicorns from Slithe and Monkian. Lion-o was starting feel a little wobbly and coughed. "Looks like someone should've stayed in bed," Slithe said.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats ho!" Lion-o said.

The cat signal lit up the sky.

"Lion-o needs help." Tygra said.

The Thundercats rushed to the scene and assisted Lion-o. Lion-o then collapsed to the ground. Pumyra felt his forehead. "He's got a fever." she said.

They took him back to cats lair and put him to bed.

"Poor Lion-o," Snarfer said.

"He'll be okay it's just a cold." Pumyra said.

"I wish I made him stay home, if I did this wouldn't have happened." Snarf said.

"Snarf it's not your fault." Cheetara said.

But Snarf rushed out of the lair.

"Leave him he needs to think." Lynx-o said.

Snarf was sitting on a rock. "Maybe it would've been better if I was never born it would've been better for everyone else I wish I was never born." he said.

Then a glowing light shined and something appeared it was another Snarf. "Hello Snarf my name is Caleb." he said.

"Your a Snarf," Snarf said.

"Not really, I'm an angel, I will show you what things would be like if you were never born," Caleb said.

"Um okay," Snarf said.

Snarf was taken by the hand and lead away.

They made it to Thundera and saw a baby Lion-o being tended to by his father. "There, there Lion-o it's okay," Claudius said. Jaga came in.

"I'll take over Claudius you handle your duties," Jaga said.

"I wish we had a good nursemaid here then we can do our jobs knowing Lion-o is capable hands." Claudius said.

"Why are they so concerned Lion-o seems well looked after." Snarf said.

"It maybe but Lion-o doesn't get enough care from time to time and often doesn't get his feeding and other care on schedule." Caleb said.

Snarf saw time pass and Lion-o grow into child. Lion-o seemed unhappy. "I wish I had friend. Everyone is to busy to play." Lion-o said.

"Poor Lion-o he looks lonely." Snarf said.

"You always found time to do something with Lion-o even when he was a man. Even though you didn't always join in you knew you wanted too," Caleb said. "You were Lion-o's closest friend." he said.

"So this what life is like without me?" Snarf asked.

"We are not finished yet." Caleb said.

They went to third earth and saw Cat's lair empty.

"Where are the Thundercats? This place is a mess," Snarf said.

"They are prisoners in Mum-Ra's pyramid they have been there for years." Caleb said.

"What about Lynx-o, Pumyra and Bengali?" Snarf asked.

"Still on the desert island." Caleb said.

"Wait my nephew where is Snarfer?" Snarf asked.

"Snarf you don't want to know," Caleb said.

"Please tell me I must know." Snarf said.

"He's over here." Caleb said.

They saw the mutants working Snarfer to the bone as a slave along with the other snarfs on the planet of snarfs.

"How can this be?" Snarf asked.

"Snarf it's sometimes hard to see the value of oneself if you just look at the bad and only through your eyes. But you must look at the good and see yourself through your friends eyes then you can see how important you are." Caleb said.

"Caleb this isn't good this is terrible, I never realized how Important I was." Snarf said. "I now know I belong, I have learned my lesson." he said.

"I am glad Snarf." Caleb said.

Snarf now back began to rush back to cats lair and ran into Snarfer. "Uncle Snarf I was coming out to get you, there is a big storm coming." Snarfer said.

"Then let's get going." Snarf said.

Snarf and Snarfer made it back. "Snarf we were worried about you where have you been?" Panthro asked.

"If I told you I doubt you would believe let's just say I had the strangest daydream." Snarf said.

"Okay," Tygra said. "What was your daydream like?" he asked.

"Let's just say I found out what things would be like if was never born." Snarf said.

"Really what was it like?" Wilykit asked.

"Not good." Snarf said. "Let's just say I just now remembered I am an important part of the team." he said.

"We all know that," Bengali said.

"So how is Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"He's fine he was wondering where you were." Pumyra said.

Snarf went into Lion-o's bedroom.

"Hey Snarf I'm happy to see you, I should've listened when you told me to stay home." Lion-o said. "I happy to have a friend like you." he said.

"I'm happy to have a friend like you too Lion-o," Snarf said.

The end.


End file.
